Forum:Dying Instantly
Sometimes my character will get downed and die almost instantly, i.e. less than a second before death. Does anyone know why that happens? It has happened to a friend (as Lilith) once and to me two or three times now (as Brick). :I've had this happen more than once, mostly from being run over by a Lancer. (It seems they only run over you by accident? I've tried just standing in one place and vehicles just drive up close and veer off, preferring to fire) Do you remember the circumstances of the deaths? Furiant 01:59, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm not talking about getting run over (and I think enemies decide to run you over if they're close to dead or think you're going be able to kill them). I'm talking about fighting a whole bunch of enemies, specifically in the arena place in the General Knoxx DLC. I think it has happened in other places too but not near as often. I'll be fighting a whole bunch of, for example, Imperial Lancers (don't remember the exact name) and one of the times that I get downed will result in my time down going extremely rapidly from full to empty, which of course kills me even though I should have plenty of time to kill something and get back up. im pretty sure that this happens when u are down several times in a row, ur bar goes down a little faster each time u get downed in a row like within 30 sec- 1min not rlly sure how long. useing the pearlesent sheild Ironclad u will be able to avoid this as you will always have double the normal down time no matter how many times u get downed ina row. LoveofTheHunt 02:40, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Ooooh OK. That's what I was starting to think too. Thanks! The more hits you are taking the faster you bleed out. The time divides by the number of hits, if four lancers are shooting you at the same time you blled out 4x faster, add-on any elemental effects and the time is radically reduced. Ouch. Sisiutl. this has happened to me also, but not from dying loads of times in a row. It sometimes does it sporadically when ive died once and without a chance to get a second wind ive gone back to the last checkpoint ive passed. i have no idea why it does it? The bigger problem I have is that sometimes my weapon stops doing damage after I'm downed. All the little numbers still fly around, but the health bar on that jerk with 10% of his life left just will not go down. Doesn't happen often, but it has happened. In my opinion both damage and the more times you have been downed in a short period of time affect the speed of the bleed out. It is also affected to a lesser degree by the amount of times your teammates have been downed, although your first time down (I think) is only affected by the damage you are taking. I find it takes about three to four downs to get it less than a second and two for about half the time. Usually in about the time I can get my shield to fully recharge the down time resets, also getting revived resets it. Freed23 16:08, March 6, 2010 (UTC)